Yuno
is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 14 He is the wielder of the four-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Golden Dawn squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 24-25Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 7 Appearance Yuno is a tall, 15-year-old boy with a lean build, a pair of grey eyes, and black messy hair. He sports a black shirt with high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leathers cover the wrists and upper arms area. He wears a pair of light brown pants that is a cut below his knees and a pair of brown belts around his waist positioned in a way that they cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. Yuno carries his grimoire in a pouch that is strapped at his righthand side of his waist. Additionally, he also possesses a necklace made of a chain and a blue stone with a symbol of a cross and four-sided stars at each corners.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 38 Personality Yuno has a calm and emotionless demeanor and only speaks when he really needs to convey his thoughts. He also tends to speak in a manner such that people might misinterpret what he means.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 28Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 45 Despite of his detached nature, Yuno harbors a strong ambition to be the Magic Emperor, which he received while growing up with Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 41 Additionally, Yuno has a sense of rivalry with him so strong that he will go in a length to stop anyone who tries to put him on harm's way.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 17 In contrast with his current personality, Yuno used to be a more of a crybaby who cannot stand up to himself. He started to change after Asta saved him while showing his dream and determination.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 39-41 Biography Yuno, along with Asta, was left in front of a church in a village called Hage when he was an infant. He grew up at the church and spent most of his day with Asta. One day during a trip home after grocery shopping with his foster family, Yuno overheard a few villagers talking about living in the Noble region of the Kingdom. After the sister explains the social status within the Kingdom, Yuno hears Asta's dream to become the Magic Emperor for the first time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 6 Sometime later, a thug tried to take his necklace away from him so that he could sell it for the money. However, Asta stepped in and tried to take it back. At the end, the thug decided to leave without the necklace after Asta kept charging at him. Since then, Yuno stopped crying and decided to take Asta's dream to be the Magic Emperor as his own as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 38-41 Years later, Yuno still lives at the church, where he takes care of chores such as doing laundry, chopping firewood, or taking care of the younger children.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 9-15 As he has turned 15 years old, Yuno received his grimoire during the ceremony. Realizing that he has received a grimoire similar to the one possessed by the first Magic Emperor, Yuno declares his ambition to the public while brushing off Asta's declaration of rivalry. Later that day, Yuno was confronted by Lebuty, who manages to snatch his grimoire and immobilize Yuno with his magic. Once again, Asta steps in to save him, after which Yuno clarifies his previous statement during the ceremony and declares that Asta is truly his rival.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 24-54 Six months later, Yuno attends the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he manages to easily perform all the required tasks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 15 During the combat test, Yuno fights against Salim Hapshass, which he finishes the moment it started. Yuno has managed to impress the captains so much that all nine of them show their desires to put him in their ranks. Yuno decides to join the Golden Dawn, believing that entering the strongest squad is the fastest path on becoming the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 3-7 Before he leaves for his squad, Yuno stops Sekke, Asta's opponent at the exam, from harming Asta, who is at the toilet. He intimidates Sekke by saying that he is not worthy of Asta before Yuno leaves without meeting Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 16-18 A few days later, Yuno is dispatched with two of his squadmates to explore the newly emerged dungeon. As they enter, Yuno immediately activates one of his spells when he sees that Asta is struggling with one of the dungeon's traps. After he saves him, Yuno confirms that he has paid his debt when Asta saved his life.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 16-19 Yuno and his group then meet with Asta and Noelle Silva where Yuno is standing there quietly as his senior, Klaus Lunette, begins a conversation with Asta in which he thinks to be a waste of time. Klaus then ends the conversation and orders Yuno to take them to the center of the dungeon after Mimosa Vermilion located it with her spell. Along the way, Yuno warns Klaus to not underestimate Asta after hearing him giving condescending remark about the said person.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 4-15 Not long after, they finally arrive at the gate to the center of the dungeon. Unfortunately, after an ambush manage to breakthrough Mimosa's defenses, Yuno and Klaus prepare to fight as they encounter the perpetrator.Black Clover Manga:13-16 Battle Prowess Magics *'Wind Magic': An elemental magic that allows Yuno to manipulate wind. Yuno has been seen to be proficient with this magic even before he received his grimoire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 10 He usually uses this magic in the form of whirlwinds that could knock out his opponents in a single hit.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 4 Yuno Towering Tornado.png|link=Towering Tornado|Towering Tornado *'Creation Magic': A magic that allows Yuno to manifest any entities that he desires. Yuno uses this magic with his wind magic to create a wind-based entity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 16 Yuno White Hawk.png|link=Swift White Hawk|Swift White Hawk Showers of Wind Blades.png|link=Showers of Wind Blades|Showers of Wind Blades Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|link=Ark of Heavenly Wind|Ark of Heavenly Wind Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Yuno has been shown to possess a highly above average magical power, as not a single anti-bird flies around him during the Magic Knights entrance exam.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 3 Equipments *'Grimoire': Yuno wields a four-leaf clover grimoire, which he received in the acceptance ceremony when he had turned 15 years old. The grimoire is similar to the grimoire that the first Magic Emperor received. His grimoire has a light-colored dust-jacket with the four-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover and intricate ornaments as its borders.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 31 Yuno Grimoire.png|Yuno's grimoire Fights Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knights Entrance Exam Trivia References Navigation es:Yuno